


Video Game Party (Michael Mell x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Gaming, Party, Video Game, jeremy heere's dad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Video Game Party (Michael Mell x Reader)

"(Y/N), you have to get out there and make new friends." your mother's words echoed in your head. You had moved because of your Mom's new job and that had meant that you were forced to change schools. She did not understand that it was not as easy as walking through the school gates and simply talking to the other students. In school there was a vicious hierarchy or different kinds of people. Popular, sporty, losers, geeks, the list is endless. You? You were at the very bottom, the unknown new kid. Sure some people were intrigued as you were new and shrouded in mystery but that just made things worse. Being in new places made you anxious and when it came to talking to new people, you were a complete wreck.

You had now been at this new school for a week so you were starting to feel more comfortable in the now familiar surroundings. Remembering your mother's words once more, you decide that you would somehow summon up your courage and attempt to come into contact with a fellow student. At least it was Friday, so everyone would be tired and perhaps then they wouldn’t mind if you spoke to them. Closing your locker, you navigate the dangerous hall full of people busily trying to get through, as you spy various posters and adverts on the school noticeboard. Perhaps one of the notices could be the ideal opportunity to socialise with people. You start to peruse the board. Each poster was cut at the bottom so you could tear off a piece with the events details on.   
Join the sports team? No. Sign up for the after school play? No. Chemistry club? No. You start to lose hope until one ad catches your eye. 'Love gaming? Video game party, snacks provided'. Perfect you thought to yourself. You tear a strip off of it. Looking again at the ad you see that it started tonight at 6pm and judging by the address it was probably held at a student's house.

The rest of the school day was pretty much a blur as a dangerous mixture of nerves and excitement built up within you. You practically leapt out of your seat as the home bell rang. Quickly you gathered what you needed out of your locker and started to make your way home. You had enough time to change your clothes and grab a bite to eat before setting off out again. Luckily for you the journey home was a short one.   
"Hi Mom" you called out as you walked through your front door.   
"Hi sweetheart. Dinner's on the table. Are you working on homework tonight?" she asked as you followed her to the dining room. Both of you sat down and dug into your food.   
"Actually no... I'm going out to a party with people from school." you say smugly as you gobble up your meal. Your mother's face was a picture. Her eyebrows were high with surprise and her mouth was slightly ajar for a moment before a wide grin spread across her face. Unexpectedly she grabbed one of your hands with hers so she knew that she had your full attention.   
"I'm proud of you honey. I know that you can find things like this tricky but I promise it will make the whole moving thing so much easier for you." she said, her words sincere. Damn, there was no backing out now as you did not want to disappoint your Mom.

After dragging your schoolbag upstairs, you peruse through your closet. You only get one shot at a first impression and despite going to the same school, it was no guarantee that the people at the party had actually seen you before. However you also wanted to wear something comfortable as you did not want any added stress to your evening. You flung some clothes on your bed before changing into them. Your outfit of choice was a well worn black shirt with a faded picture of the pokemon Mewtwo on it, a black skirt, striped tights and black boots. What could you say, you were a sucker for the retro look. Checking your watch to make sure that you were still on time, you styled your hair and makeup before slinging a small handbag on your shoulder.   
"Good luck, they are going to love you! Remember don't leave it too late!" your mom called as you left through the front door.

The walk to the address didn't take very long but it gave you enough time to rehearse in your head what you wanted to say to these strangers. You didn't realise until you looked down at your hands that you were constantly fiddling with the scrap of paper with the details of the party. Opening your bag, you shoved the piece of paper inside as you now knew where you were going.

As you approached the house your anxiety was getting worse, your breathing quickened as you started to tremble slightly. You could quite happily turn around and head home but you had come this far. No, you needed to do this despite the fact that you were terrified of the unknown that lurked inside the walls of the building. You could always ditch tonight and attempt to make friends another day. Before you knew it, you had already rang the doorbell. It was too late, your window of opportunity to leave had closed.

A man with a beard opened the door who, to your surprise, was wearing a robe. Surely it was a little early in the day to be wearing one but you guess that what a man does in the privacy of his own home was his business. Perhaps you got the address wrong and were at the wrong house. You started to step back but the man looked at your shirt.   
"Oh, you must be here for the video game night. Please come in and I'll lead you to the party." he chuckled in what sounded like disbelief. He stood to the side, gesturing for you to enter, which you did. He walked in front of you until he stopped at a closed door.   
"You wait here, I'll be right back" he said as he opened the door which revealed a staircase that he started to descend. Despite being quirky, the man seemed to be kind.   
"Boys there's someone here to see you." said the man chuckling.   
"Dad, why are you smiling like that?... Oh no, is it some guy from the sports team playing a practical joke?" said a noticeably younger voice. It was also a voice that you barely recognised. You had heard it at school but was not sure who it belonged to.   
"No they are definitely here for the game night. They seem to be a bit nervous so be nice." the man replied in what you thought was meant to be a whisper but you could clearly hear what he said. Shortly after that you could hear his footsteps returning up the stairs.   
"They're just down there. Have fun." the man said as he walked away. As he did so he seemed to loosen the belt around his robe and you were sure that his legs were bare.

You took a deep breath to steady your nerves as you started to walk down into the dim basement. When you were nearly at the bottom, you saw a couch and the back of two heads sat in front of a television, engrossed in the video game on the screen. You were glad to see that there only seemed to be two other people here as you really didn't do well with crowds. To the side was a small table with an array of bowls which were filled with various snacks and candy. The room had that smell of typical teenage boy, mixed in with pizza that they must of eaten earlier judging by the box in the trash. You instantly recognised the game they were playing, which was Call of Duty Black Ops. On hearing your approaching footsteps, the game was paused. As if by clockwork, both of the mystery people put their controllers down, stood up and turned around to face you. Their eyes widened as they saw you and their mouths opened in surprise. They didn't expect anybody to actually attend the gaming night, nobody usually turned up.

A small smile crept onto your face as you looked at the two boys in front of you. One wore a striped shirt with a grey cardigan on top, his brown hair slightly covering one of his eyes. The other had darker hair which seemed to somehow messily defy the laws of gravity. He wore glasses and a red hoodie. You recalled that you shared a couple of classes with them. During the lessons you exchanged glances and friendly smiles with them like you did to all fellow students. The three of you awkwardly stood there in silence for a moment. You decided to go against the nervous knot that was forming in your stomach and say something. You guess that the pair of them would make it clear quickly if they did not want to be your friend.   
"H-hi, I saw your poster on the n-notice board at school and the idea of a video game p-party sounded awesome." you stuttered despite your best efforts. You were trying really hard not to let your anxiety show. You quietly giggled at yourself as it was something that you did when you were nervous.

Both boys smiled at you as they walked towards you and tried their best to be as welcoming as possible. They did not expect to have a player 3, especially not a girl one.   
"Hi, I'm Jeremy, this my best friend Michael and the guy in the robe is unfortunately my dad." said the boy in the striped shirt, who seemed slightly ashamed about the last part.   
"I'm sure I've seen you around school. Aren't you in some of our classes?" asked Michael eagerly.   
"Yeah we've got a few together. It's great to meet you both properly though. I'm (Y/N)." you grinned back. There was something about Jeremy and Michael. They just seemed to be so easy to talk to, as if they weren't expecting anything from you or judging you.   
"So what brings you to our event? Your shirt is awesome by the way." said Michael as he looked up and down, admiring your outfit.   
"Thank you. A gaming party sounded amazing and because I'm new to the school I thought it would be nice to meet people with similar interests to mine." you said as you started to fiddle with the bottom of your shirt. Something that did not go unnoticed by the boys.   
"You can take my next turn if you like whilst I go and find another controller. We're currently playing the online zombie levels on Call of Duty Black Ops but I can change the game if you like. We did just get all the way to wave eleven so we probably won't beat that anyway." Jeremy said proudly.   
"Oh sure, thank you. We can stick with this game, I enjoy it. The last time I played I got up to wave fourteen but I'm a little rusty." you giggled as the boys looked at you in surprise before glancing to each other.

Michael led you to the couch as Jeremy walked up the stairs, to you presume his bedroom. You sat down and Michael joined with a bowl of snacks that he held out to you as he sat down next to you. Hungrily you grabbed a handful and stuffed them in your mouth before picking up a controller.   
"Thanks" you said with a smile whilst the loading screen illuminated the television. You felt more relaxed, at least you thought you did. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Michael staring at you with a look of concern on his face. Looking down at your hands, you could see them trembling as they held the controller. Making your anxiousness clearly visible to him. Nervously you looked at him, locking your eyes with his.   
"Don't worry, we're all friends here. Besides it sounds like you're an awesome gamer." he said quietly with encouragement.   
"Sorry, I just get really nervous when I meet new people. It's not you it's just that I can't help it." you admitted in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper. You looked away in shame before staring at his face again.   
"I know how that goes. Don't sweat about it." Michael smiled, which you quickly mirrored. The game started before you could say anything else.

"Ahh no! Sorry (Y/N). Revive me, revive me!" Michael yelled. You giggled, he was completely hopeless. Your laughter was joined by the sound of approaching footsteps.   
"Woah? You're at wave thirteen? How?" said Jeremy in surprise. You shuffled up closer to Michael so Jeremy could sit the other side of you. It was a bit of a squeeze but you all managed to fit on the couch.   
"It's mainly (Y/N). I'm trailing way behind." chuckled Michael.   
"Oh no" you exclaimed. With your teammate down the zombie hoard overthrew you and the game was over. Jeremy connected the third controller and practically begged you to play the zombie level again, this time seeing how far the three of you could get when working together. Now as a kickass trio, you managed to make it to wave sixteen, a personal best for everyone. After that you changed to an older console where you played more retro games. However there were only two controllers so you took it in turns. In all honesty it was great just watching the two boys, completely at one with the characters that they were playing as. You don't remember the last time you laughed so much. The nerves from earlier melting away to just pure enjoyment of being in one another's company. After another two hours of solid gaming, surprisingly Michael was the first one to call for a break.

The three of you all leant back, relaxing into the comfy couch after being leant forward engrossed in the games for such a long time. You ate potato chips and drank cola, a hardcore gamer staple.   
"So... What's your favourite pokemon? From gen one though." asked Jeremy as he glanced fondly at your shirt.   
"Hmm... I would have to say Eevee because it has the potential to become three different types and obviously more as the generations go on." you replied, much to the delight of the boys who seemed pleased with your answer. They then told you who was their favourite pokemon before you all ate another round of chips. You looked at the boys and were so glad you had found them. They would be perfect friends for you, they were so easy to talk to and expected nothing in return.   
Before you knew it, you found your eyes wandering.   
"I love your hoodie Michael, it looks so unique." you blurted out, surprising yourself at this new found confidence.  Luckily the basement was dimly lit, so you couldn't quite see the light blush that formed on his cheeks.   
"Oh thank you. I customised it myself with badges that I have collected over the years." he said with gratitude even if his response was a little flustered.   
The three of you carried on talking about favourite video games and who was better Mario or Sonic the hedgehog.

"So, how have you found the hellhole that we know as school so far?" laughed Jeremy.   
"It's OK I guess... Just takes a while to get used to. I'm just trying my best to keep my head down and out of the way of any of the sporty jerks or popular bitches." you admitted as you started to fiddle with the bottom of your shirt again.   
"Don't worry you can always hang with us, the two biggest losers at school." Michael said with a chuckle.   
"I'd like that. I've had so much fun tonight." you giggled. That reminded you that you should probably check the time. Opening your handbag, you rummage around for your phone. Illuminating the screen, the time was 11:45pm. However it also showed that you had a new text, a text from your mother. You opened the message which read:   
'Hi, hope you're having a great time at the party. It's getting a little late so will keep the light on for you but there is no rush for you to come home.' your eyebrows furrowed as this was your mom's way of saying where on earth are you? A look of disappointment washed over your face.

"I'm really sorry but I think I have to go now guys. My mom has messaged and she's... well... Thank you so much for such a lovely evening we must do it again sometime." you say whilst standing up.   
"Aw that's a shame. We can always hang out another time. Do you live far?" asked Jeremy. You told him where you lived which was fine until you mentioned that you walked to his house. Jeremy and Michael shot a look of concern to each other.   
"It's not wise to walk these streets at this kind of night. If you like I can drop you home in my car?" said Michael and Jeremy nodded in agreement.   
"Thank you." you said to Michael before turning to Jeremy. "Thank you so much for having me it has been absolutely brilliant. Before I forget, would it be weird if I asked for your numbers? Then we can arrange another gaming marathon." you giggled as you held you phone out. The boys looked surprised. Another person actually wanted to be their friend. Individually they typed in their numbers before you sent them a text so that they now had yours too. You said your goodbyes before following Michael out of Jeremy's house.

You were a little surprised when you found out that it was Michael's PT Cruiser in the driveway, it was just not the kind of car that you expected him to own. Opening the door and hopping in you see slushie cups scattered around the car interior in addition to school textbooks and a gameboy advance. Normally you wouldn't think of getting into the car with someone who you had only been properly introduced to that day. But this was different, in a few hours you already felt completely comfortable with the company of the two boys. Also the thought of walking the streets on your own at night did scare you. Michael turned on the ignition and the car's engine roared into life. The journey was short as you did not live far away. Before you knew it, the car pulled up outside your house.

"Thank you again for giving me a ride home. Sorry I couldn't stay any longer." you apologised as you stared at Michael. You felt guilty as you had interrupted his night of gaming by driving you home.   
"No problem." he chuckled as he thought that there was no need for you to apologise.   
"I hope you have a lovely night and I guess I'll see you both on Monday." you say excitedly.   
"Thanks, I'll probably crash at Jeremy's house. Luckily you came as he can be so competitive." he joked.

Opening the door you stepped out of the car. Walking towards your house, you turn back to wave at Michael as he drove off. You don't think anything could wipe the huge grin that was spread across your face. Slowly you opened the front door and sneaked in, trying to be as quiet as possible.   
You froze as your mom yelled down the stairs "And what time do you call this, young lady?"


End file.
